Leyendas de Grecia Por Grecia para Persia
by Bri Weirdo
Summary: Grecia tiene cultura. Tiene leyendas y tiene lugares de en sueños. Serie de historias en las que Grecia le cuenta a Persia ciertas partes de su pueblo.
1. Ábidos

_Cuando me aburro, me pongo a leer Wikipedia. Y qué casualidad que voy y encuentro una fuente de inspiración de la que nace esta serie de drabbles, one-shorts, historias anexas a una futura trama..._

_Leyendas de Grecia; Por Grecia para Persia es eso. La única advertencia que creo que hay de momento es la mención de lugares clásicos de la Antigua Grecia y Persia._

_Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya. Persia y los HeadCannons que puede aparecer están en mi cabeza por el momento, quién sabe, quizás haga aparición Persia en un futuro... Sigo soñando, ¿verdad?_

* * *

**Abidos (Hero y Leandro)**

_Situado en el año 356~ a. C_

El mar estaba en calma. Más allá del Helesponto, los pescadores aprovechaban el buen día para salir a faenar. Debían de aprovechar el buen tiempo que hacía para recoger pescado. La dieta griega lo necesitaba. Aunque ya no fueran griegos, la mayoría de sus costumbres la seguían llevando a cabo. La conquista, por parte de los persas, de las ciudades que Grecia tenía en Asia Menor no supuso nada fuera de lo normal para aquella zona, que siguió viviendo su vida con normalidad, como zona de paso que había sido siempre.

Al interior del estrecho de Helesponto, en la ciudad de Sestos, estaba edificado un faro, que iluminaba a los marineros que se atrevieran a cruzar aquel estrecho por las noches. En lo alto del faro, allá donde por las noches se debería de encender el fuego que guiase a los barcos, y que por ser tan de mañana se encontraba apagado, una joven de túnica griega estaba sentada mirando hacia el otro lado del estrecho. Hacia la ciudad de Abidos.

Su cabello, parcialmente recogido, caía como una cascada por su espalda, una cascada castaña de rizos, del que sobresalía en especial uno a lo alto de la cabeza, el cual estaba dividido en dos. La joven griega sabía que no debía de estar allí, que aquel ya no era su territorio, pero cómo olvidar las bellas historias de aquella zona.

Con pasos silenciosos, un hombre de la edad de la joven subía por el faro, alertado por su pueblo de la presencia extraña. No iba dispuesto a atacar. Eso siempre lo dejaba para la guerra. Como ella.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que estas ya no son tus tierras, griega?—Se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la estructura que servía para iluminar.

Ella se volvió, parpadeando lentamente, como si se le hiciera raro verlo allí, cuando la intrusa era ella. Antes de negar con la cabeza, volviéndose hacia el mar.

—Simplemente recordaba viejas historias—Respondió lanzando un suspiro triste, que se fundió con la brisa que en aquel momento surcaba el cielo.

El persa se acercó apoyando las manos en la barandilla en la que ella se hallaba sentada, mirando las tierras que se abrían delante de él.

—¿Historias de este lugar?—La voz del persa sonaba curiosa, a la vez que se volvía para mirarla, viendo aquel asentimiento con la cabeza, sin borrar aquella expresión.—Cuéntame alguna, Helena.—Le pide sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella no espera demasiado. Ni busca una seguridad en sus palabras de si de verdad quiere escuchar la historia que tiene que contar de aquellas tierras. Por que ella se la quiere contar y punto.

—Se habla de Hero y Leandro.—Empieza a hablar, mirando hacia el frente, hacia el horizonte, mas su mente no está en aquel lugar, sino en un pasado en el que pasaban las leyendas. En aquellos momentos, Helena está junto a esos personajes de los que va a hablarle a Amir, y él lo sabe, por eso simplemente mira al mismo lugar, esperando poder ver aquel lugar.—Ella era una sacerdotisa de Afrodita, aquí, en estas tierras. Él era un simple joven que vivía al otro lado, en Abidos. Ambos se conocieron en un festival en honor a Afrodita y se enamoraron.

El persa la escucha hablar con fascinación, poco a poco va viéndose arrastrado a aquella historia que le cuenta. Comenzando a ver los lugares, a la joven sacerdotisa y al chaval. Notando que no iba a acabar bien.

—Los padres de ambos chicos se opusieron a la relación, sin embargo ninguno de los dos cedieron y por las noches, Leandro cruzaba el estrecho a nado para reunirse con Hero, quien dejaba el faro encendido para guiarle. Hasta la fatídica noche-Los ojos de Helena se abren, y su rostro deja cualquier emoción atrás, dándole el toque de dramatismo que hace que Amir trague en seco, sabiendo que el desenlace está cerca.—Hacia tormenta, y el fuego del faro se apagó sin que Hero pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Leandro se quedó en el agua, luchando para encontrar la costa, hasta que finalmente murió ahogado.—Un escalofríos recorrió a Amir al imaginar lo duro que debió de haber sido el final del pobre Leandro que solo quería reunirse con su amada.—A la mañana siguiente descubrieron el cuerpo sin vida del chico, y Hero, esperando reunirse con él en la muerte, se subió al faro y se suicidó.—Termina de contar, bajando la mirada para ver como el mar rompe con las rocas. Amir también ve sus gestos, y en aquel momento que todavía estaba sorprendido por la historia, no puede evitar abrazar a la griega por la cintura, temiendo que emule a Hero y se precipicio al vacío.

Ella alza la cabeza y le mira, sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa sincera, y sirviéndose de él, se baja de la barandilla, aun cuando Amir la ve en el suelo, y sin intenciones de irse a tirar, no puede evitar mantenerla agarrada.

—Suéltame. No me va a pasar nada

El persa mira sus ojos durante unos instantes, la voz un tanto autoritaria que ha puesto le ha sacado una risa, que no puede ocultar, antes de soltarla, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pasándosela por los rizos morenos. Ella comienza a caminar hacia la salida del faro. Ambos saben que es peligroso que ella esté allí, y por eso no la detiene, o le recrimina que se vaya así. También conocen que no son buenos para las despedidas.

—¡Griega!—Helena se detiene y le mira, sin comprender qué pasa ahora—Si tú fueras Hero y yo fuera Leandro, aguantaría en el mar, no dejaría que me esperases, ni que te suicidase. Aguantaría.—Aquello le saca una risa mientras baja las escaleras que Amir puede escuchar, y que le hace suspirar mirando hacia el horizonte.

Sin duda alguna, no haría que sufriera.


	2. Aganipe

**Aganipe**

De entre las montañas surgían unos reproches y una música discontinua que hacían que los aldeanos que tomaban el camino de aquellas tierras, se abstuvieran de querer internarse en el bosque e ir a la conocida fuente.

La joven griega tocaba la cítara, mas no era capaz de hacer sonar nada que, a su gusto fuera verdadera música y aquello le frustraba.

Sentada en el borde de la fuente, tenía una postura mucho menos racional que de costumbre. Su túnica en tonos violáceos estaba más arrugada de lo que solía llevarla, el cabello castaño apenas se sostenía en el moño, los rizos caían hacia su rostro y tenía que colocárselos detrás de las orejas con bruscos movimientos desconocidos para cualquiera que no la conociera en aquellos estados cercanos a la locura que le daban de tanto en tanto.

El joven persa la había descubierto casi por casualidad, cuando se escondía de una caravana de griegos cuyo destino le importaba bien poco. Entre la maleza tenía que taparse la boca para ahogar las risas cada vez que escuchaba algún bufido semejante al de los felinos, y no podía evitar morderse el labio, ligeramente excitado, cuando veía como la túnica se le caía por los hombros el tiempo que ella tardaba en colocársela mecánicamente con una mano y gesto frustrado.

Sin duda alguna, era una visión que se vio obligado a interrumpir cuando la griega se quedó mirando aquel punto en el que él se ocultaba y el moreno sintió que era capaz de ver a través de las hojas.

—¿Persia?—Y aquello solo hizo confirmar la teoría.

El joven salió de los arbustos extendiendo las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en seña de paz.

—Griega—Su voz sonaba divertida e hizo a la chica fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué se supone que hacías?—Y de nuevo esa túnica que se dejaba caer por el hombro heleno y esas manos que colocaban la tela bruscamente. Y Persia que se tuvo que obligar a apartar la mirada hacia sus ojos, pensando en que le habían preguntado.

—Nada—Respondió tras un rato cavilando en los que la castaña esperó pacientemente como siempre—Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber quién era la persona que tocaba tal desafinadas notas—Sonrió con burla acercándose para tomar asiento a su lado.

La griega se apartó de inmediato de su lado, moviéndose hacia uno de los extremos.

—Idiota—Comenzó a decir entre dientes—Imbécil. Sofista. Animal…—Siguió enumerando hasta que finalmente el persa no puedo evitar estallar en risa.

—Griega, controla tu vocabulario. No creo que esos términos sean los que utilizáis en el ágora—Señaló mirándola fijamente.

—Contigo es imposible razonar

—Esas palabras me hieren, Helena—Apoyó una mano en la piedra en dirección a ella—¿Qué estabas haciendo?—Su primera frase seguía teñida con burla, por lo que la griega le ignoró.

Fue la pregunta la que hizo que apartara el gesto, algo avergonzado. Aquel gesto le parecía cercano, aunque ella misma había intentado de marcar la distancia. Aquella sonrisa persa, por que no sabía darle otro nombre, provocó que se sintiera como una niña.

—Intentaba componer algo…—Murmuró aun sin mirarle.

—¿Y por qué en este lugar? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Es por estar en contacto con la naturaleza?—Toda burla se había ido y ahora solo mostraba interés por aquel lugar.

Helena suspiró y soltando la cítara encima de la piedra, se acomodó con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio.

—Es la fuente de Aganipe, la leyenda habla de que es fuente de inspiración para los artistas por la musa de mismo nombre. Como has podido comprobar, conmigo no funciona…—Un nuevo suspiró se escapó de entre sus labios ante la mirada del persa.

Éste miró la fuente a la griega y finalmente la cítara que cogió en sus manos.

—Ten cuidado, Amir.—Le advirtió ella acercándose de manera ligera a él—Me la regaló un celebre poeta.

El moreno colocó el instrumento en sus brazos y alzó la mirada hasta los ojos castaños de ella. Aunque pocas veces había tocado una cítara, en aquella ocasión la melodía salió del objeto con una armonía que hizo que a medida que la canción iba a más, la griega fuera abriendo lentamente los labios de la sorpresa.

Un suave sonido salía de la boca del persa, estaba tarareando al ritmo de aquella improvisada música.

Suaves notas indicaron el fin de la canción, suavemente dejó a cítara en el hueco de las piernas de la muchacha.

—Se ve que contigo sí hace efecto la fuente—Susurro Helena con tono cálido mirando la mano morena que se había quedado a escasos centímetros de ella.

—No creo que haya sido cosa de la fuente, la verdad—Le guiñó un ojo logrando que se sonrojará por si ya estaba bastante avergonzada por la melodía

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El persa se levantó y echó a caminar hacia su casa.

—Lo que hayas entendido estará bien

Ella se levantó detrás de él aunque no se movió de al lado del claro de la fuente.

—¡Amir! ¡Ven y dime!—Le chilló, aunque él hizo como sino la escuchará—¡Persia!


End file.
